sheet_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcribed Scores
Transcribed Scores are a series of books published by Hal Leonard. They contain full transcriptions of songs from an album, although some of them are compilations made by Hal Leonard themselves. According to Hal Leonard, the transcriptions found in their books are "arranged exactly as the artists recorded them." The books are essentially conductors parts for each instrument played in a song. For example, if a song uses guitar, bass, keyboards, and drums, the book will contain transcriptions for each note played by the respective instrument. The books are most likely inspired by Shinko Music's series of Band Score books, because of all the signs and indicators used throughout the books. For example, the "C" means to bend (or "choke" in Japanese terms) the note on a guitar. Some books and songs contain not just notation, but also tabs for guitar and bass, while others do not. In later years around the mid-90's, the books also contained two measures in one in some songs. In other words, it would tell the player exactly how the second verse is played if it's any different than the first verse. The sheet music program Hal Leonard uses, Sibelius, does not normally support this. Though it can be done by doubling the time signature, erasing the time signature sign from the score, and doing the following: # Use a different 'channel' for the 2nd/3rd verse notes. # Use 'Small' noteheads. # Make text parentheses around them. The newer Transcribed Scores books have notation definitions on the back page of the book. There is also a message telling the reader that the books were transcribed with the utmost attention to detail, but there may be some parts that weren't able to be transcribed, and the reader should listen to the songs carefully for any nuances. This site may list a Transcribed Scores book done in the 'first style' or 'second style'. The first style are books that usually don't contain guitar/bass tablature and tell the player what to play the second, third, etc. time on a part. The second style books usually correct that information. Definitions The books may contain notation that the reader may not be familiar with. While books done in the 'second style' have definitions, the books done in the 'first style' do not. Forward Slashes The forward slashes /'' can mean either one of three things. It can mean the part cannot be transcribed due to mixing errors and the player should improvise/adlib the part on the respective bar. The second meaning means to repeat the same bars as indicated by the 'sim.', as it saves space in the book. For example, "sim. 4 bar" means to repeat the last four bars exactly. Also, the amount of slashes that appear in a bar depend on the time signature. For example, a 4/4 time signature bar with slashes will look like ''/ / / / while a 5/4 time signature bar with the slashes will look like / / / / /. The third definition is a chord symbol for guitar, showing the player strumming patterns for guitar. Parentheses Notes For example, an eighth note that looks like (♪) can also mean one of three things: # A "ghost" note, in which the note is barely heard and may or may not be in the actual recording of the transcribed song in question. # A second part. For example, two keyboard parts on the same staff, but one is in parentheses. # Play during 2nd verse, 3rd verse, D.S., etc. These are usually indicated like definition #2, but will have their respective number in the corner with an 'X'. For example, (♪)2X. X Notes Notes with X noteheads can mean a few things: # For guitar parts, it usually means the strings are muted. If written very high in the staff with a lower note written normally, it can also mean guitar feedback or artificial/pinch harmonics. # For keyboard parts, it can mean the instrument makes a very short sound, such as pizzicato strings or a 'popcorn' synth. # In vocal notation, it can either be spoken word or a voice in the background. It is usually used for the latter. # If written as a 'B' note on a treble cleff, it usually means the note is untranscribable. If the note has a 'scoop' or 'fall' next to it, it means it is a gliss (slide down fretboard/keyboard, etc.)